vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benimaru (Web Novel)
Summary Benimaru is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and the Commander-in-Chief of Tempest's army. He is one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives and also one of his three strongest subordinates, including Diablo and Zegion. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Benimaru Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, Flame Spirit Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Intangibility (Can turn into fire itself), Can't feel pain, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Hellfire Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Flight, Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Regeneration Negation (Can fix sections of space in his opponents body so that they can't regenerate), Empathic Manipulation, Time Stop, Resistance to Corrosion Inducement, Hallucinogens, Death Manipulation, and Decomposition, Can kill conceptual beings Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Superior to Leon, who could destroy his continent sized country if he went all out) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | FTL (Comparable to Rimuru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Souei) | Continent level (Was completely unaffected by Kazaream's attacks, whom previously stomped Leon), Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make uses of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Guren, his katana Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Hell Flare': An ability which creates a ball of fire which absorbs it's targets magical energy to fuel it's growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching 2000-5000 degrees. The ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Generalissimo': Benimaru's ability which comprehends the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in sub space. *'Dim Current Slash': A master swordsman art Benimaru learned from Hakurou. Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of somewhat deflecting Diablo's End of World, which overpowered Shion's fate manipulation. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Heat Detection': The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination: The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Defense Barrier': The ability to create a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replace Diablo's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boost his spells. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. *'Prominence Acceleration': An ability created using Turn Null, the energy takes the shape of a dragon and swallows it's targets. *'Space-Time Control': An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. Key: Before becoming a demon lord | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Light Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Spirits Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users